Mirage!
by VanillaHellsing
Summary: Paul Heyman finally makes a move, but is it too little too late? Just when Kat thinks she's getting over her previous run-in, who shows up but Heidenreich! Chapter 2 is ready, so please R&R! Any criticism is welcome and more than encouraged!
1. Could this be the hand of God?

Quickie diclaimer: Sadly, I own absolutely NO aspect of the WWE whatsoever. This story, while including WWE personalities, is my own original work of fiction. Now... on with the story!

I was late again! I had an appointment with my manager Paul Heyman in 10 minutes, and it was on the other side of town! I was doing my best no to spaz out as I ran to catch a hotel elevator with an untied shoe and a piece of toast hanging out of my mouth! I know it wasn't the most professional thing to do, but have I ever been professional? If ANYONE could get me into this business, it was Heyman! Besides... he says he likes me and he paid for my coffee! Free coffee! I had traveled as a roadie for a while and I've done some OVW work, but my heart just wasn't in the ring... maybe he could help me. "Paul always seems to know what to do" I thought. But, as usual, I had gotten lost in my head and forgot to notice the large figure ahead of me and before I knew it... SMACK! I haad run right into someone"Oh my God! I'm soooo sorry! It was my fault", I cried as a flurry of papers settled around me. Oh...no... it was... Jon Heidenreich? Shit! He was gonna be sooo mad at me"Jon...Mr. uhhh Heidereich... I mean... uh... that is...exactly..." What the hell? Why can't I talk! Say something"Hey... watch it, k? oh... by the way... is this yours", he said holding up my chewed on piece of toast. "gahhhhhhh! I'm laaaate! Keep the toast! I'm...ummm sorry" and so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me! Past the elevator... past the carts...no time! Had to get to safety! I skidded outside and leaned against the wall for support... I couldn't breathe.. and my heart was pounding! Did I really run that fast?

15 minutes laterI walked into GIMMICK to see Paul sitting at our table looking distressed. "Kat, Kat, Kat! I was getting worried! What took you so long", he seemed to perk up when he saw me. "Sorry Mr. Heyman... I kinda got distracted...", it wasn't exactly a lie. "Well it sure looks like it...and what's with the Mr. Heyman", he said with a big grin on his face. "Sorry", I said "I guess I kinda thought... since we were in public...", I was stuttering"Naaah! Who's my kitty" I couldn't believe it! Was Paul Heyman... THE Paul Heyman I've admired since ECW firtling with me? Well, I mean sure I've known him for a few years... but I never thought he be this open, and in public"ok... nyan! My Hey-chan" I said as I glomped him! (Glomp: to hug affectionatley with much excitement) We sat down together and talked for awhile and it felt great... "You know what Heyman... I'm glad I met you", I said happily. "What brought this on" "Nothing really... except... can I have a piece of toast? I lost mine earlier" Paul laughed out loud. "Yeah... anything for my kitty" Then he started playing with my hair, and it felt so good. I layed my head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of his cologne. I was so happy... I had forgotten about earlier that morning, and I was in my own little happy world. Then, he decided to break the silence. "Kat it's kinda hard to hold your hand here. What's that paper you have there? You've been holding on to it for 30 minutes" Oh My God! It was from earlier! This was... Heidenreichs"Oh...uh... it's nothing... just... some stuff ha ha ha" I must have ran off with it without knowing it... here I was bout an hour later, and I still had it! Oh no"Paul... I'm really sorry... I have to go.. please forgive me! I need to ummm take care of something", I felt terrible about running out on this moment but I needed to get that piece of paper back to Heidenreich and fast! What if he thought I stole it? What if he...! Oh God! This was NOT good"But what about your toast" he called after me. "Keep the toast! I'm..uhhh really sorry! Call meeee please" Wow... toast Deja Vu.

About 20 minutes after running out of GIMMICK and leaving Paul, I felt really strange. Paul Heyman was so nice to me. He did lots of things for me, and was even going to get me a job doing what I love to do... I was gonna get to interview the stars backstage! I was soooo lucky to have him in my life. Soon enough I let my mind wander again. "I feel like nobody gets me... I'm alone sometimes... I just want somebody to hear me" and that's when the curiosity hit me. That paper... I had put it in my pocket. I wondered what it said. I couldn't help it! I can't help myself in these situations... what does Heidenreich have to say... "The end'll justify the means... he'll never have to know", I thought as I took out the paper and started to read it...

Heaven or Hell, where will we go?  
No one ever seems to know.  
Is this a hell that we live in?  
This tarnished world that's full of sin.  
Or could this be a learning place,  
That we must come to fall from grace?  
To find the answer to this mystery,  
one must look back in history.  
A map's been laid for all mankind,  
that must be traveled at sometime.  
There comes a time where one will know,  
when it is time for them to go.  
Down a path that leads to peace,  
and a place that is complete.  
In order for you to reach this place,  
you must search your inner space.  
A place that lies deep within your soul.  
One must surrender all to become whole

It was a poem... a sad complex poem. He was hurting... and I never realized it. Just what kind of person was I? All of us? Jonathan Heidenreich wasn't just a crazy man... no. I felt so bad... he was a genius. What was this exactly? I saw him up ahead in the hall and quickly stuffed the paper in my pocket. I couldn't meet his eyes, I felt guilty for some reason. Why was I making such a big deal over him? All I could do was just look at the floor. Walking by I thought I could hear him beggining to say something, but it was too late. I had already shut my door as fast as I could. I couldn't explain it... what was happening? But I realized as I leaned against the other end of the door... my heart was pounding hard inside my chest"Heidenreich...", I said, "I...I want to help him"

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!

What the hell is going on here? Paul Heyman is really nice to me, and when he calls me to go out on a date I can't help but say yes! But instability enters the atmosphere when who enters the picture, but...Heidenreich! What will happen on our big night out? What will Heidenreich have to do with anything? Find out next time on...

MIRAGE! Chapter 1: What happens now? The arrival of a new sunset...

This is my first ever story! I know it's not the best, but I'm excited. lol. Please read it and give me any kind of feedback you can. I wanna know how I can get better, so you people will like my writing more. Thank You!


	2. Do you remember yours?

Hey! Thanx to everyone who read chapter one... I hope this chapter will be better! I need to send uber shouts to Loni and Mu-chan, thank you sooo much for reviewing! This part will explain alot of things I didn't get around to in chapter 1... so with all that in mind, please bare with me as our story starts to unfold! Gomen nasai and arigato gozenmasu! VanillaHellsing

_Dear Jacob, _

_How is Tokyo treating you? Business must be hard, and I'm sure you're very busy. I read that you're mega-popular over there, and that one of your stories was bought and is even getting turned into a game! I'm soooo excited for you! Have you met Megumi Hayashibara or Hideki Anno or Rumiko Takahasi yet! Everything is fine over here. Heyman-san is helping me alot, and my room mate Ash is very nice. She's a famous Diva, and she has so many dates and shows and photo shoots that she's hardly ever here! You might like her wink wink! Sometimes I feel inadequate in comparison. Whenever someone knocks on our door, it's almost always for her! It's okay, though. She's really great, and isn't ever mean or snobby like I thought she'd be. She's nothing like Dawn Marie! I see her and Heyman together alot... fourtunately she hasn't been at any of our appointments! She always gives me a "go-to-hell" took when she's not ignoring me. How am I supposed to compete with that! Life on the road is a pain, but Heyman wants me to get the full experience of life with the WWE. I have yet to get a big place here... Auditions for someone like me are hard to come by! But I'm not giving up yet! Heyman says I have a future, although I don't see where I could possibly fit in with all the beauty and confidence. I guess I really am more of a backstage person. In any matter, I'm hoping to break into the business soon.  
__Oh well, I've taken up enough time with this letter! I just wanted you to know that I'm still breathing! Come by and visit sometime! Heyman and I haven't seen you in FOREVER and I wanna show you this place called GIMMICK! Plus, I know you're dying to meet Ash now! Write back as soon as you can, and tell me about the game development and your new story deal! I uber miss my baby cousin, you know! _

_Don't burn down the house,  
__Kat!_

A/N! Hai hai, Jacob is in Japan for those of you who wonder... Megumi Hayashibara is a famous J-pop idol/Voice Actress, Hideki Anno is the genius behind the groundbreaking anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion" and Studio GAINAX, and Rumiko Takahashi is a mega popular manga author who wrote Ranma 1/2, Maison Ikkoku, and even more recently...Inu Yasha!

I finished writing the letter and leaned back with a sigh. It took me 2 hours to find the right words to say, and put them on paper right. But it didn't really matter... it would never sound right. I don't guess I've ever had a way with words!  
"Ohhhh! Hey! You done writing that letter! You sure sighed enough!" I tried to stop her, but Ash had already taken the paper and started to read it. "Dear Jacob... blah blah blah... how are you...", she said as her eyes skimmed the page. "Oh hey! Ya mentioned me! awwww you like meeee! You know, you really shouldn't beat yourself up so much, you make me sound like a god or something!"  
Ash... your perkiness is going to kill me one day...", I moaned. I usually would have been happy to joke back, but it was just one of those off days, ya know?  
"Kat..." Oh no she had that grin... "You sure do mention Heyman alot... is there something you're not telling me?"  
"What the hell are you talking about! Gimmie that!" I screamed as I ripped the paper from her hands... Oh shit. She was right! "I don't see what you're talking about! He-he's he's my manager, you know that!"  
"Oh really... you sure are blushing alot... Kat! awwwww!", she took the paper back from me. "Ohhh Heyman-san is helping me sooooo much!", she said, mocking me. "Heyman wants to give me the 'full experience'! Ha ha haaaa! Do you think you can handle that, Kat"  
"NO NO NO! Shut Up, Ash!" I lept for her, trying to get the paper back. before I knew it we were on the floor laughing and screaming and fighting. BAM BAM! Then someone pounded on the door! "What the hell is going in there?" BAM BAM! "Oh... I shoulda know it was you, spaz." I looked up to see the not-so-smiling face of Heidenreich looking down at me. "Hey spaz... could you do me a favor and shut the hell up!" I wondered what he was doing. Was he writing another poem? Was he meditating? What was he up to? "I'm ummm sorry... there was the, um, letter. and we were um...", all I could do was stammer like an idiot! NO! Not again!  
"Gahhhhh! Get out of here, Jon!", Ash screamed while throwing a pillow at the doorway. Good one Ash! Get him outta here! "Whatever...", he said with a smirk on his face. "See ya later, toast!" and with that he slammed the door laughing. "Kat... what the hell was that about? Toast?", Ash had that look again. "Nothing... I just... we've met before!", no no no no... not Ash... "You've met Heidenreich! And he justlaughed? joking? him?"...luckily I was spared by my cell phone when it started ringing. I checked the ID and it was Heyman!

"j0... whatcha need?" My most casual answer.  
"Kat? Hey! Are you okay?"  
"Ummmm yeah! Of course... ya need me for something?"  
"Well... I know something happenned yesterday, and I wanted to see if everything was alright" He was checking on me!  
"Oh... that was nothing. Just an.. errrand..."  
"Soooo ummm if you aren't busy I was wondering if we could make it up tonight?"  
"Yeah! Great! What time do I meet you there!"  
"Kat... I'm not talking about just hanging out at GIMMICK... I want to... um...take you out. You know, like normal?"  
"Oh... Okay... sure! Um... what are we, I mean..."  
"If you don't want to we don't..."  
"I DO!" Did I say that too loud? "I mean, let's do it!"

"Great! 8:00! I can't wait to pet my kitty! Bye" and with that we hung up.  
"It was him wasn't it?", Ash said. "How could you tell? Am I that readable?" "Kat. You have that big goofy grin, and you're so red you make beets look pale!" "Save it, Ash! I gotta get ready! I need make up! I need clothes! I need to drop 50 pounds! I need! Gahhhh!", I started to cry.  
"Chick! Breathe! Lemme help you! I promise! In 7 hours you'll look better than me! Well, maybe not better than me, but still pretty good." And so it began. In 7 hours, I would meet Paul Heyman. So why wasn't I super excited?

Damn! This is it! I'm soooo scared! I'm not like Dawn Marie! I'm not like Ash! I'm not good enough for this! He must feel the same way... but why am I thinking of that at a time like this?  
It's the final hour, and I'm ready for tonight. Am I making a big deal out of nothing? If I walk into this expecting the worst, then I won't get hurt. And maybe the end might be happier too! Find out what happens next time in Mirage! Chapter 3: There's always a first time! You may want to bring your kids, because we're makin' lemonade! Bow Chicka WowWow!


End file.
